


dumbass cinderella girls

by pltnmbrltz



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comedy, F/F, Group chat, IM GONNA ADD MORE CHARACTER IS THIS GOES ON, Memes, Probably ooc, They're all lesbians, actually mio is the only dumbass, chaoctic dumbasses, chatfic, i dont fucking know how to use ao3 btw, i'll also add more relationships later on aswell, mio and rin besties!!!!!!, riina is my spirit animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pltnmbrltz/pseuds/pltnmbrltz
Summary: Mio: HEYHEYHEY GUYSMio: WHAT IF, I MADE A GC WITH OUR FRIENDS!!Rin: Hmm, it's a smart idea i'll admit to that. It would make it easier for us to talk to eachother and plan out our upcoming lives.Mio: Yeah..Mio: AND WHAT ABOUT YOU SHIMAMUUzuki: AH? Uhh, I think its a great idea!!Mio: HECK YEAH!!
Relationships: Futaba Anzu/Moroboshi Kirari, Houjou Karen/Kamiya Nao, Shibuya Rin/Shimamura Uzuki, and way more...
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic out of pure boredom.............also because I have not seen at least ONE idolmaster cgss chatfic at all. Yes, I will add more characters and ships as this fic progresses don't worry!! Also the characters will most likely be ooc sorry!!

11 PM

\- Mio has created a Group Chat

\- Mio has added Uzuki, Rin, Kirari & 11 others to the Chat

\- Mio has renamed the chat Idol Lesbians

Riina: I already have a bad feeling about this..

Chieri: eh?? why :(

Mio: WASSUP FUCKERS

Riina: Thats why.

Rin: Mio.

Mio: COME ON SHIBURIN didya really think i would make a groupchat for us to pLAn OuT oUr upCominG liVEs ?!?

Rin: I should've known better

Rin: Why did I expect so much from you

Mio: HEY

Kirari: NYAHOI!! A GROUPCHAT WITH OUR FRIENDS !!! This is a great idea Mio!!

Mio: THANK YOU!! See Kirari knows!

Mio: oh wait we can change our names!!

\- Mio has changed 2 nicknames

Shiburin: Mio.

Mio: SEE now the world can be at peace

Shimamu: I think its neat!!

Mio: only,,, neat,,

Shimamu: I MEAN ITS GRREATT!!

Mio: THANK YOU SHIMAMU

\- Kirari has changed their nickname to Kirarin

Riina: But..what was the difference

Miria: ITS RLLY CUTE!!

Mio: its all starting to make sense

Shiburin: This makes absolutely NO sense.

Mio: IT WILL soon..!!

Shiburin: How do I leave groupchats

Mio: NO

Mio: NONONONO

Mio: PLEASE DONT LEAVE

\- Riina has sent 2 screenshots

Riina: Thats how you leave

Shiburin: Thank you...

Mio: NOOOOOOOO

Mio: I'LL DO ANYTHING

Mio: ANYTHING

Shiburin: Anything...?

Mio: .....

Mio: kay maybeee not EVERYTHING

Mio: BUT STILL

Shiburin: ......

Mio: :D

Shiburin: 1. Don't be late to practice ever again  
2\. You have to get me and Shimamura water and snacks for the next week  
3\. Don't act immature especially around me

Shimamu: I think you're expecting too much from her..

Riina: Yeah especially on the 3rd one

Mio: W

Mio: SHIBURIN PLEASE YOU KNOW I CANT DO THOSE

Shiburin: I guess you leave me no choice then.

Mio: HEYHEYHEY LETS TALK THIS OUT????

Shiburin: Goodbye Mio.

Mio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Shiburin has left the chat

Mio: I am on the verge of TEARS

Chieri: aww :( poor Mio..

Anzu: haha fucking loser

Mio: SHUT UP

Anzu: lol no

Kirarin: HI ANZU!!

Anzu: and thats my cue to leave

Kirarin: WHAA???

Riina: jsjsjsjsjs

Mio: I'm going to bed.

Riina: Holy shit you used a period in your message there's no way that's the real Mio

Mio: You're on thin ice

Riina: Aaannnddd I will be shutting my ass up now

Chieri: I hope you feel better soon Mio :(

Mio: finally someone who cares..

Mio: I will be able to get through this heart break though .. I think

Riina: Why are you overreacting, Ranko is supposed to be the dramatic one remember

Riina: And plus you could just add her back..

Mio: .

Anzu: what have you done.

Mio: RIINA YOU'RE SO SMART WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT

\- Mio has added Rin to the chat

Rin: How and why am I back

Riina: Im so sorry.

\- Mio has changed Rin's nickname to Shiburin

Mio: welcome back shiburin!!

Shiburin: WHYYYYYYYYYYY

-7 AM

Minami: Woah, what did I miss?


	2. Rina what are you..? OH SHIT OH FU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio thinks its a grand idea to add our beloved Rina Fujimoto into the chat.. and then Rina thought it was also a grand idea to add her friends..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Rina kinnie I will-  
> I absolutely love Rina so i'm very excited for this chapter

-6 PM

Idol Lesbians

Mio: FINALLY

Mio: Practice is OVER

Rika: Awwww I wanted to keep on dancing

Rika: GRGRGRGRGRGR

Miria: ME TOO

Miria: GRGRGRGR

Minami: Why are you guys growling?

Rika: BECAUSE WE WANT TO DANCE MORE

Miria: YEAH

Minami: Ohhh, well you'll be able to continue dancing tomorrow so don't worry!

Rika: URGR

Rika: GFUNYEFHFUGYRGRGRGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Minami: That's a little excessive, Rika..

Mio: huehhee

Shiburin: If she does something stupid, please stop her.

Riina: Why don't you just stop her yourself huh

Shiburin: I've tried.

Riina: fair

-Mio has added Rina to the chat

Rina: HEYO~!

Shiburin: Mio why.

Mio: WHY NOT

Mio: anyways, Rina! introduce youself

Rina: Hiiii, my name is Rina Fujimoto and i'm an idol just like you all!!

Shimamu: YIVIFNUVIEHYNKMGNBYUFEBNXIMNRBEFDMFKNBEH(UIJBG

Chieri: Uzuki are you okay ?? :(

Shimamu: FEYWBDNUDBYUIJFBDWY THE RINA FUJIMOTO OYGMBI ICANTBELIEVE IM BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS YOUFHISUIGR

Shiburin: Look what you did Mio, you killed our precious Uzuki.

Mio: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

-Rina has changed her nickname to Rinapoyo

Rinapoyo: hey can i add some of my friends here? ;D

Mio: OFC

Shiburin: NO

Shiburin: MIO THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE FOR OUR STUDIO.

Mio: I never said that

Shiburin: .

Shiburin: ...

Rinapoyo: thanks mio! c;

-Rinapoyo has added Takumi, Ryo, Natsuki & 1 other to the chat

Natsuki: Rina? whats this

Natsuki: if this gets us in trouble like last time i will.

Rinapoyo: DW IT WONT

Rinapoyo: its just a groupchat

Riina: Na

Riina: Natsuki is that really you....?

Natsuki: RIINA YOU'RE HERE???

Riina: Yeah long story

Shimamu: It's really not that long..

Shiburin: Mio thought it would be a good idea to make a groupchat in the middle of the night for shits and giggles, when she SAID IT WOULD BE FOR IDOL WORK. end of story

Anzu: goddamn who crashed your birthday party

Shiburin: Anzu.

Anzu: hey

-Takumi has left the chat

-Rinapoyo has added Takumi to the chat

-Takumi has left the chat

-Rinapoyo has added Takumi to the chat

Rinapoyo: REAL FAST MIO, GIVE ME ADMIN REAL QUICK

Mio: You got it!

-Mio has given Rinapoyo Admin

-Takumi has left the chat

Ryo: oh my god

-Rinapoyo has added Takumi to the chat

-Rinapoyo has permanently banned Takumi from leaving the chat

Natsuki: WAIT YOU CAN DO THAT??

Takumi: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RINA

Rinapoyo: No

-Rinapoyo has changed Takumi 's nickname to Takumin

Takumin: WHY

Takumin: Why.

Ryo: Do you think we should add Aki too?

Takumin: No

Rinapoyo: You don't get a say in this after leaving so many times >:(

Shiburin: No.

Mio: You don't get a say in this either

Shiburin: THATS NOT FAIR

Mio: Also

-Mio has given Riina & Ryo admin

Mio: I trust them

Riina: AYEEEEEE

Shiburin: YOU TRUST RIINA BUT NOT ME?

Riina: HEY

Riina: IM VERY TRUSTFUL

Shiburin: AND IM NOT?

Ryo: Can you two calm down

Ryo: Also thanks Honda

Rinapoyo: Honda...

Rinapoyo: !!

Rinapoyo: HONDA CIVIC

Natsuki: HONDA CIVIV

Rinapoyo: .

Natsuki: .

Rinapoyo: TWINSIES

Natsuki: Great minds think alike

Ryo: ...

Ryo: I'm gonna add Aki now.. she said she wanted in on it.

Takumin: Really?

Ryo: Yeah, apparently she was looking over my shoulder to see what I was doing and then she just suddenly wanted in so..

Takumin: I didn't think she'd want to join after what happened last time

Chieri: ..What happened last time..?

Natsuki: Rina made a groupchat for our unit 'Enjin' but then Takumi and Aki were gettin heated in the gc and then the producer found out about it and then we got in trouble

Mio: holy fuck

Ryo: ..

-Ryo has added Aki to the chat

Aki: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rinapoyo: HI AKI

Aki: HI RINA!!!!

Ryo: Aki. Takumi.

Aki: ...Yes

Takumin: What

Ryo: Please don't go wild in this chat, there's children here I think so.. yeah 

Ryo: Also I don't want any of them to be getting in trouble either

Aki: DW I WONT!

Takumin: Can't make any promises

Ryo: Takumi.

Takumin: FINE

Rika: IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME, IM NOT A CHILD.

Rinapoyo: I mean.. compared to us you kinddaaa are

Rika: .

Rinapoyo: hey wait pause

Rinapoyo: arent you mika's little sister?

Rika: YOU KNOW MY SISTER??

Rika: Shes amazing isnt she

Rinapoyo: Yeah she sure is..

Rinapoyo: Wait i wanna add her

Rika: What

Miria: OOOO YAY

-Rinapoyo has added Mika & Yui to the chat

Mio: YUI TOO???

Mika: SHIKI WE ARE NOT FUCKING KISSING OUR AUDIENCE STOP

Rinapoyo: huh-

Mika: Wait

Mika: This is not the LiPPs chat..

Mika: uhm..

-Mika has deleted 1 message

Aki: HELLO???

Rinapoyo: jesus christ Mika what the fuck goes on in that chat

Mika: first off, what is this chat

Mika: second, the LiPPs chat is a nightmare its been a month ever since we said we were gonna do a live show but its never happened because Shiki and Frederica mess around alot and Syuko and Kanade have just, quit.

Rika: SISTER IS THAT YOU??

Mika: Rika?? Wait wait wait nobody told me what this chat was yet

Shiburin: it was SUPPOSED TO BE a groupchat for our studio but a certain SOMEBODY added more people

Mio: yeahyeah go cry somewhere else

Shiburin: .

Yui: WAIT LET ME GET THIS POPSICLE FIRST I'LL BRB

Mika: so uh

Minami: Oh hello Mika!

Mika: Hi Minami!!

Rinapoyo: WTF WHY CANT WE GET HELLOS TOO

Mika: ..Hello everyone..!!

Rinapoyo: Heyo Mika!

Mio: *puts hand on your shoulder* hey

Yui: ALRIGHT IM BACK

Yui: Wait NVM! IM GOING BACK INTO THE WATER I'LL COME BACK LATER BYEE

Riina: YUI WHERE EVEN ARE YOU??

Riina: aaaannnnddd shes offline

Ryo: Actually.. thats a good question, it is getting pretty late..

Riina: YEAH EXACTLY

Rinapoyo: Wait she just posted on her insta hol awn

Rinapoyo: ..

Mika: shes at the beach...?

Mika: With karen, shin, riamu and kyoko?

Shimamu: SO THATS WHY KYOKO WASNT ANSWERING MY TEXTS

Mika: the sunset in her photo is pretty

Natsuki: Wait I dont follow her can you send the photo PLEASE

-Mika has sent 1 photo

Takumin: woah you werent kiddin..

Chieri: maybe thats why she went at such a late time :o

Miria: Woahhh

Minami: Thats so pretty!

Rinapoyo: Im gonna add the 4 she was with for fun

Riina: way to ruin the moment

-Rinapoyo has added Kyoko, Karen, Riamu & 1 other to the chat

Shimamu: Wait can I uhm..

Shimamu: add someone too..?

Shimamu: please :(

Mio: OFC SHIMAMU :D

-Mio has given Shimamu Admin

Shiburin: WOW.

-Shimamu has add Miho to the chat

Shimamu: So she doesn't feel left out!!

Shiburin: ..Well thats really nice of you

Shimamu: :DD

Shiburin: Wait since Karen is here

Shiburin: Can I add Nao

Mio: hmmm 

Mio: Maybe

Riina: Yeah lemme

-Riina has given Shiburin Admin

Shiburin: THANK YOU RIINA

Natsuki: Enemies to Besties

-Shiburin has added Nao to the chat

Shiburin: She's probably sleeping early again so,

Mio: Well

Mio: Today was fun

Rika: HECK YEAH IT WAS

Chieri: Theres so many more people in here now then there was 2 hours ago..

Mio: hehehe

Mio: one day EVERY IDOL WILL BE ADDED

Shiburin: Yeahhhh No.

Mio: You're no fun >:(

Mika: well i gtg anyways

Mika: Gotta make dinner

Rika: OOOO WHAT ARE WE EATING

Rinapoyo: Find out next on Sonic X!

Mika: Its a surprise !!

Rika: YAYAY

Mika: so uhm

Mika: Bye everyone!!

Shiburin: Bye Mika!

Aki: BYEEE

Chieri: bye bye! :D

Shiburin: .. Maybe this gc aint half bad after all ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poyo poyo   
> Don't jinx it Rin!! anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I made this during one of my classes, pray for me. Once again, the characters will probably be very much ooc so sorry abt that!


	3. UzuRin REAL.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to be apart of the cgss chat:  
> 1: be an idol  
> 2: be a lesbian
> 
> ...that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S ALMOST VALENTINES BITCHES.....another year I must spend alone *sniffles*

-3 AM

Mio Honda —> Rin Shibuya

Mio: Hey

Mio: HELLLOOOO

Mio: GOODMORNING

Mio: WAKEY WAKEY

Rin: Stop.

Mio: WAIT PLEASE I HAVE TO ASK SOMETHING IMPORTANT THOUGH

Rin: Can’t it wait till tomorrow.

Mio: No :(

Rin: ...What’s the question..

Mio: THANK YOU

Mio: Now my question is.. do you know who Joe is?

Rin: ...Joe...?

Mio: JOE MAMA ‼️❗️💯🔥

-Rin Shibuya has Blocked Mio Honda-

~

\- 4 AM

Idol Lesbians

Mio: Someone please tell shiburin to unblock me

Shiburin: Why can I still see her messages.

Mio: SHIBURIN PLEASE UNBLOCK ME

Shiburin: I’m going to bed.

Mio: no No NO PEAPSLEPPSLE

Riamu: What the hell

Riamu: When was I added to this and why

Mio: RIAMU BESTIE HELP ME OUT

Riamu: Bes

Riamu: IDEK WHO YOU ARE?.¥:)4!:8;

Mio: the

Anzu: lol

Shiburin: Anzu, you’re awake? I would’ve thought you’d be asleep since all you do is.. sleep.

Anzu: not important

Shiburin: ??????

Riamu: YOU STILL DIDNT ANDWER MY QUESTION 

Shiburin: STOP YELLING.

Mika: Why are you guys up so early??

Mika: Please go to sleep..

Mika: Especially so you won’t feel tired during practice ..

Mio: Sleep is for the WEAK.

Anzu: agreed

Riamu: Idk how to sleep

Mika: you guys...

Takumin: STOP SPAMMING MY NOTIFS

Takumin: GO TO FUCKING BED ALREADY

Mio: YES MA’AM

-12 AM

Shimamu: Good Morning!! （＾∇＾）

Kyoko: ?!? A groupchat???

Miho: With a lot of people..

Miho: Also, Good morning Uzuki!! ^ω^

Shimamu: Yeah!! This is a group chat that Mio made for us idols to communicate with each other!! So far i’ve met so many people that I look up to... and to think it was this easy too..

Kyoko: hmmm ig it’s a smart idea

Shiburin: Good Morning Uzuki.

Shimamu: AH GOOD MORNING RIN!!

Minami: Off-topic but, does anyone know where Mio and Anzu live? They haven’t arrived at the studio yet.. 

Kirarin: YESH! Anzu’s probably still asleep 💤 so i’ll go wake her up!!

Minami: Thank you Kirari!!

Kyoko: One down, One to go

Minami: Now, does anyone know where Mio lives?

Shiburin: Surprisingly, no.

Riina: Shame.

Riina: But you know who does?

Shiburin: ?

-Riina has added Akane to the chat

Akane: I was called.

Riina: Do you know where Mio lives?

Akane: OAHDHAH OF COURSE, why tho??

Shiburin: She isn’t at the studio yet so we were just wondering..

Akane: OHHHHH OKOKAY I UNDERSTAND, i’ll BE RIGHT BACK!!

Mika: I just saw Akane sprint out of the building??? 

Riina: yeah, she’s getting mio for us

Mika: Oh

Mika: I told her she should’ve went to bed early..

-3 PM

Miku: GUYS.

Miku: I FORGOT THERE’S A MATH QUIZ TOMORROW 

Miku: HELP ME

Shiburin: What kind of problems are on it?

Miku: NO ONE KNOWS

Miku: palpslsllslsl

Shiburin: Maekawa... I can’t really help you if I don’t know what kind of questions are on it...

Riina: lmaooo this bitch finna fail

Miku: SHUT UP.

Riina: NO YOU SHUT UP

Miku: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO JUST HAD TO BUTT INTO OUR CONVERSATION.

Shiburin: Did that really count as a “conversation”....

Natsuki: everytime i see you guys, you’re always arguing... that’s kind of a bad habit you know 

Natsuki: i’m looking at you too, Takumi

Takumin: HEY.

Yui: HELLOOOO

Mika: oh no

Yui: HI MIKAKAKAKKAKAKA 

Yui: DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT NEW FASHION SHOP DOWNTOWN??

Mika: 1. Please stop with the caps lock..  
2\. No I haven’t?? Since when?

Yui: since like

Yui: uhhhhhhhhhh

Yui: Today?? I think?

Mika: WHAT

Yui: YEAH DO YOU WANNA COME WITH ME????

Mika: .... i’m on my way.

Rika: WHAAAATT

Rika: CAN I COME TOO PRETTY PLEASSEEEE

Yui: She can if she wants!!

Mika: Okay, you can come with us too

Mika: You just have to get ready in like.. 10 minutes

Rika: ON IT.

Rina: Why do you two leave me out of everything :(

Yui: :O

Yui: RINA, COME WITH US TOO

Rina: YAYYYY I’LL BE THERE IN 20 MINUTES BRB

-5 PM

Mio: Valentines day is soon

Mio: and you know what that means

Anastasia: What does it mean?

Mio: it means..

Mio: TIME TO BECOME A CUPID FOR SHIMAMU AND SHIBURIN

Shiburin: What.

Shimamu: EHH?!?

Mio: Yes. You heard me.

Mio: I will be the third-wheel if i need to.

Shiburin: Mio.

Shimamu: That’s not necessary,,, besides! Me and Rin are just good friends,,!!!!

Shiburin: ,

Shimamu: ? Is something wrong? ⊙︿⊙

Shiburin: It’s nothing..

-5 PM

Mio Honda —> Rin Shibuya

Mio: you are killing me rn

Mio: WHY CAN’T YOU JUST TELL HEEEERRRR

Rin: It’s not that easy.

Rin: Also, when did I unblock you.

Mio: I have my ways

Mio: ANYWAYS YOU ARE GONNA ASK HER OUT ON VALENTINES DAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.

-6 PM

Mio Honda —> Rin Shibuya

Mio: HELLO SHIBURIN, DID YOU HEAR ME HELLLOOOOO

Mio: Goddamit

Mio: DID YOU BLOCK ME AGAIN???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOO SORRY FOR THR LAST ASS UPDATE I honest to god, forgot I started this mess ssjjs

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be okay Rin dont worry  
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! Updates probably won't be a daily thing since I have online school (I fucking hateit somuch) but i'll try my best!


End file.
